FBI Most Wanted
by c-suspicion16
Summary: How do four seniors in Minnesota go from being stars on their high school hockey team to leaders of one of the biggest gangs in the United States and wanted by the FBI? Because seriously, that's a big change. (Kames!) (Prologue Redone!)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I've never written a BTR fanfic before, so lets see how this goes! This chapter isn't exactly have a story line, it just basically kinda explains what's going on. So thanks for reading.**

* * *

How do four seniors in Minnesota go from being stars on their high school hockey team to leaders of one of the biggest gangs in the United States and wanted by the FBI? Because seriously, that's a big change.

Lets see. You've got Kendall Knight: leader of the MN gang, center of his high school hockey team, the "guy who always has a plan," and #4 on the FBI's Most Wanted list.

Logan Mitchell: Kendall's right-hand man, straight A student, the "brains of the operation," and #7 on the FBI's Most Wanted list.

Carlos Garcia: a member of the MN gang, impulsive, a "happy go lucky person," and #10 on the FBI's Most Wanted list.

Lastly you've got James Diamond: a "member" of the MN gang, dreams of being famous, "just a pretty face," and a "little" rich boy.

A strange groups of people, right? Yeah, that's why it came as such a big shock. They had such bright futures ahead of them. Kendall was aiming for a hockey scholarship, Logan was going to be a doctor, Carlos was thinking about going to college, and James was going to graduate and move to L.A. Now three of then are on the FBI's Most Wanted list and have no chance of having those bright futures happen.

Kendall Knight was always a leader with his friends. They came to him for help, looked up to him, and depended on him when things got hard. Now he is the leader of the MN. The gang looks up to him and he always has the answers. No one ever questions Kendall Knight. Absolutely no one. He is a great fighter and is always willing to kill if need be.

Logan Mitchell was the smart one with his friends. He probably would have been leader if he didn't panic under pressure. He had always _tried_ to be a good kid, but it never really worked out for him. Now he is Kendall's right hand man. He can pick almost and lock in under 30 seconds and is quite good with knives.

Carlos Garcia always seemed so innocent and childish. Many hoped he would become a cop like his father, which he considered, but his loyalty to his friends got in the way. Now he is a skilled member of the MN. He is a great thief. He can pickpocket with out trying and can rob almost anywhere without being noticed and without triggering any alarms.

James Diamond was a popular kid, or well at least everyone knew who he was. He was from one of the riches families in town and looked like a model, so everyone wanted to know James. Everyone knew it was James' dream to be famous, and they all thought he could be one of those few who made it. Now James, well he isn't really a part of MN. Only because Kendall doesn't want him to have any part in the gang. He wants James to be safe and go live his dream. Kendall loves James and wants the best for him.

Kendall and James started dating the first week of sophomore year. It was the day before their two year anniversary when the incident happened, but it was weeks before James even found out. Kendall didn't want James involved then and he doesn't want him involved now. James needs to decide if he's going to follow his dreams or if he is going to stay with the love of his life.

But this story is getting ahead of itself. Lets go back to one day before the incident that changed these four boys' lives forever.

* * *

**Okay so I would love to hear from you guys! Would you read this story or Not? I think this will be a fun story to write! So I want reviews! Good and bad! **


	2. We are the Champions

Kendall put his beanie over his bed head and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a blue plaid button down (unbuttoned), jeans, hiking boots, and his gray beanie. He was grabbing his wallet and keys when he heard Katie yell.

"Hey, big brother! James is here!"

Kendall walked downstairs and smiled when he saw James standing there wearing his favorite white V-neck, black skinny jeans, black Vans, and his black vest.

"Hey," Kendall said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

James smiled into the kiss. "Hey," he said, pulling away. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and looked into his green eyes. "You ready to go? Logan and Carlos are waiting out in the car."

"Yeah. Let's go. Bye, Mom! Bye, Katie!" James put his arm around Kendall's shoulders and they walked outside. Outside, Kendall saw Logan and Carlos sitting in the back of James' silver 2007 Chevy Corvette convertible. Logan was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and grey and white Nikes. Carlos was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, black Nikes, and his helmet.

"Still wearing the helmet, huh Carlos?" Kendall said with a smirk as James pulled out of the neighborhood.

"Hey, the first day of school can be cruel!" Carlos replied in a spinous tone.

"Guys, it's our senior year! It won't be so bad!" Logan said.

"Senior year means raging senior parties!" James yelled as he was pulling into their high school parking lot.

Carlos and James cheered while Logan and Kendall just rolled their eyes. James parked the car and they walked towards the school. James and Kendall walked hand-in-hand, with Logan and Carlos on either side.

"Hey guys!" The guys turned around and saw Jenny Tinkler.

"Hi, Jenny. How was your summer?" Logan asked.

"It was great! Are you guys coming to my party on Friday? Everyone in the senior class is gonna be there."

"Of course we are!" Carlos said excitedly. He looked at Logan and James who nodded their heads. They all looked at Kendall and James gave him his signature pout. Kendall just nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll be there." Carlos concluded.

"Okay! Well, bye guys! Cya around!" Jenny said as she skipped into the school.

"Yes! First senior party!" Carlos cheered.

"Carlos, you and I both know this will not be our _first_ senior party." Logan reasoned.

"Maybe not." James replied with a laugh. "But its our first senior party as _seniors_!" He yelled as he fist bumped Carlos.

"James, you've still go five days of classes to sit through." Kendall said after he nudged James in the stomach.

"Oh, hey Ken, speaking of days-" James started by was cut off by the bell.

"Bye, guys." Logan and Carlos said as they walked into the school.

"James, we'll talk later, okay?" Kendall asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

The school day passed quickly. Each teacher gave the students a syllabus, and by the end of the day, the recycling bins were full. The four friends met outside by James' car after last period.

James and Carlos are leaning against the Corvette, talking about the upcoming party, when Kendall walked up. James looked away from Carlos and smiled.

"Hey, babe." James said.

"Hey." Kendall said as James leaned down and gave him a long kiss. The rest of the world seemed to fade way, just like every kiss, but they were soon startled back to the rest of the world.

"Seriously, get a room!" Logan said over the whistles from fellow classmates around them. He pushed past the love birds and got in the car. "Are we going to the ice rink or what?" Kendall shrugged with a smile and he and James got in the car after Logan and Carlos.

At the hockey rink, the four friends played 2 on 2, James and Carlos vs. Kendall and Logan. Logan and Carlos goofed off, while James and Kendall got serious. In the end, Kendall and Logan beat James and Carlos 6 to 4. After the game, they hung out at the Diamond Mansion. There, they ate snacks and played video games.

"So, Ken, a special day is coming up." James said as an explosion sounded on the screen.

"Oh, really? And what day would that be?" Kendall asked, a smirk painted on his lips.

"Well, let's see. We started dating beginning of Sophomore year. Now it's the beginning of our Senior year. So that makes 2 days from now..."

"Our 2 year anniversary. I know, James, and I've got everything planned." Kendall finished, grabbing James' hand reassuringly. On the TV screen, there were more explosions, and Kendall and James looked up to see that they just lost.

"Ha! Suckers!" Carlos yelled, laughing and high-fiving Logan. Kendall and Logan started laughing when James tackled Carlos to the ground where they started wrestling. Logan moved over and sat next to Kendall while they watched.

"We'll have everything ready and set up by Wednesday morning." Logan whispered.

"Thank you. You guys are the best." Kendall replied as he looked at the clock.

"Hey, I got to go pick up James' gift. Hey James. I got to go."

James looked up from where he had Carlos pinned to the floor."Okay. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll walk. I need to stop somewhere on my way home. Bye." Kendall leaned down and gave James a quick kiss.

"Bye, babe."

Kendall walked out the door and the three friends went back to playing their video games.

* * *

Kendall walked into the store and up to the counter. "I've got an order for Knight?"

"Sure, one sec." The beautiful brunette behind the counter said.

Kendall waited and started humming to himself, becoming lost in thought. What if James didn't like his gift? What if he didn't like what he had planned? What if-

Kendall was brought out of his thought by the brunette. "Here you go." She said, with a wink.

Kendall opened up the box, and examined the content. It was a simple black comb, just like James' lucky comb, but this one was different. Engraved on it in silver letters was a message. _**I Love You, James. -K**_Kendall smiled. "This is perfect."

"Great, that'll be $29.99." Kendall paid and left the store. On his way home, he passed by an electronics store, with TVs in the window display. The woman on the screen was talking about a famous guy from a recording company by the name of Hawk Records was coming to town tomorrow in search of new talent. Kendall suddenly got an idea and pulled out his cell phone as he continued to walk home.

On the third ring, James answered the phone.

_"Hey, babe. What's up?"_

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

_"Nothing, why? You want to do something?"_

"Yeah. I've got a surprise for you. How about tomorrow at 6?"

_"Sure! Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye." Kendall smiled. He had a good feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay guys! The first chapter is here! I would love to hear from you guys! Review! Oh and I need help! I'm bad with romantic stuff, so what should I have Kendall do for James on their anniversary? All ideas are welcome! Help me! Please!**

**Well Bye!**


	3. Fame (less than) Infamy

**Hey people! I must apologize for taking so long on this update, but, sadly, I can't promise when the next update will come with school approaching quickly. I wish I could, but it's already hard enough to hide my writing from my family now, add in school and everything heads downhill. So enjoy! Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song that James sings.**

**Warning: Violence towards the end and homophobic jerks.**

**Songs: chapter title - Fame Infamy by Fall Out Boy. Song James sings - Tracks of my Tears by Smokey Robinson.**

* * *

The next day seemed to move impossibly slow. Kendall repeatedly looked at the clock throughout the day, excited for his surprise for James. James sat in each class and was unable to sit still. He was excited for his date with Kendall, yet nervous at the same time. James knew it was stupid but couldn't help from getting all nervous around Kendall just like it was their first date all over again.

When the final bell rang, Kendall and James both let out a sigh of relief and quickly exited the school. They met outside and walked hand in hand to James' Corvette. They rode in silence to Kendall's house, each thinking about their plans for the night. James wanted nothing more than to ask what the surprise was, but he knew it was of no use. Kendall was great at keeping a secret.

James pulled into Kendall's driveway, and leaned in for a kiss, which Kendall reciprocated. "Bye, babe."

"Cya later, James. I'll be at your house around 6, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Kendall smiled, gave James one last kiss, and walked up the steps and into his house.

James pulled out of Kendall's neighborhood, and drove into town. He pulled into a parking lot, parked his car, and walked into the nicest store in town, _Designers' Heaven_. It wasn't anything that fancy, but to people in a small town in Minnesota, it was what they would call fancy. James walked up to the counter, and smiled at the man who stood behind it.

"Hi, Rob."

"Oh. James. It's good to see you." The main designer and co-owner of the store greeted.

"You too. Is it ready yet?"

"Are you trying to rush one of my masterpieces?" Rob said, raising an eyebrow.

James laughed lightheartedly. "Oh I would never dream of it. I was just hoping it would be done, so I could see it."

"Well, then you're in luck. I finished it this morning. I'll be right back." With that said, Rob went to the back of the store, leaving James to look around at some of the clothes while thinking of his and Kendall's date that night. He had still yet to figure out what they were doing, but he knew he would love whatever they did, as long as he was with Kendall. (He knew that was cheesy, but it was true.)

James turned around at the sound of Rob coming back to the counter and walked over. Rob handed him a box, and he opened it with a smile. "It's perfect."

Inside the box was James' gift to Kendall for their anniversary. It was a beautiful black fedora, that was simple, yet extravagant. It was as black as night with a lighter black band. It also had intricate silver stitching and on the inside the hat on the band it said **_I love you Kendall. -James_**.

"It really is perfect." James said again, looking up at his friend with a big smile. "Thank you, you did an amazing job."

"Don't I always?" Rob replied with a wink.

James laughed. "Usually. I need to get going. How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it a gift. But I do want to hear about what happens tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal." James packed the hat back into its box and walked out of the store, sending a wave back over his shoulder.

* * *

Kendall looked in the mirror one last time, grabbed his wallet, and headed downstairs. He passed Katie in the living room, told her he was going out with James, to which she responded with, "Don't forget protection."

"Thanks, Katie. I'll be back late, so tell Mom. See you later!" Kendall walked out the door and began his walk to the Diamond Mansion. As he walked his thoughts drifted, from hockey to college, from college to leaving, from leaving to James. They had yet to ever discuss college and what it would mean for them. James wanted to graduate, then move to California and search for fame, whereas Kendall wanted to go to college (probably in Minnesota) and play hockey. They avoided this conversation all summer, but they both knew it was inevitable. Kendall fully supported James, and vice versa, but if Kendall took James to this fame audition tonight, there was a chance this conversation was coming sooner than either of them had planned. Thinking about being away from James tore away at his heart, therefore, Kendall decided to think about the here and now. He looked up and realized he was outside the Diamond Mansion; he walked up the drive and knocked on the elegant front door. As he waited, he looked around the yard; the house was not what most considered a "mansion" per say, but in Minnesota, it was definitely a mansion.

James opened his front door and saw the back of a head that was very familiar. He was quick to put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kiss his neck. "Hey, babe."

Kendall leaned into James' touch and relaxed. Moments like this told him that no matter what happened they'd make it. They stayed like this for a few minutes before James pulled away and led Kendall into the house. James walked back upstairs and into his bathroom to finish getting ready; Kendall was right behind him and he sat on the bathroom counter. The couple stayed in comfortable silence until Kendall looked at the time and realized they needed to leave so they would make the time slot for the tryout.

"You almost ready, angel? We should get going."

James smiled at the use of his nickname. Kendall had once told him he had the 'face of an angel' and since then he would call him angel, though it was usually saved for when they weren't in public. "Yeah, I'm ready." James put down his lucky comb and kissed his boyfriend, who was still on the counter. When they pulled apart, they left the bathroom, went downstairs, and left the house. They walked downtown with James' left arm around Kendall's shoulders and Kendall's right hand in James' right back pocket; it was Kendall's way of 'claiming' his angel in public. "So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?" James asked as they reached the first stores.

"Nope. I told you. It's a surprise."

"Aw, come on, Kenny. Please tell me?" James whined, sending his blonde his best pout.

"No, Jamie." Kendall restated with a smile. "You'll know when we get farther downtown."

As they continued their walk, James tried to guess, but each time Kendall replied with a no. When they were about 2 blocks from the Paramount Convention Center, they saw huge crowds and news vans. All the hustle and bustle made James eyes light up and he turned to Kendall. "Are we here for the talent scout audition?" James asked; he had heard about it last night, but didn't think he could go because he had a date with Kendall. "Please tell me we are here for the audition!"

Kendall smirked and James instantly knew the answer. He started to get excited like a little kid and practically dragged his boyfriend to the Convention Center. When the couple got inside, James went to the sign-up table and grabbed a number and form. As they sat with many others waiting for James' number to be called, James excitedly filled out the form; but as the numbers got bigger and closer to James', Kendall noticed how he stopped jumping around. Kendall instantly knew James was nervous and leaned over, wrapping his arm around James.

"James, angel, you are going to do great. Trust me. I believe in you, if I didn't I wouldn't have brought you. Angel, look at me." James lifted his head and met Kendall's reassuring eyes. "Stop worrying, this is your dream, make it come true. Just look at me if you get nervous. I'll be in there, I promise. Now, what are you going to sing?" Kendall distracted James until his number was called. He gave him a quick kiss then sent him in, before leaving to go to the back entrance to the auditorium where the audition was.

James walked into the auditorium and up the steps hesitantly but conveying confidence. He walked up to the mike and looked at the two people sitting at the table. One was an easy going but serious African American man while the other was an intimidating woman.

"Uh, James. You may begin when you're ready." The woman said.

James nodded his head and looked past them to see his amazing boyfriend sitting in the middle of the auditorium. Kendall sent him a thumbs up and a smile. James looked back at the fame scouts, cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_People say I'm the life of the party  
'cause I tell a joke or two._" James began hesitantly, but when he looked back and locked eyes with Kendall, he became more confident.

"_Although I might be laughing loud and hearty  
Deep inside I'm blue._

"_So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace,  
The tracks of my tears.._

"_I need you, need you._

"_Since you left me if you see me with another girl  
Seeming like I'm having fun  
Although she may be cute, she's just a substitute  
Because you're the permanent one.._

"_So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place.  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace.  
The tracks of my tears.._

"_I need you, need you._

"_Outside I'm masquerading  
Inside my hope is fading.  
Just a clown oh yeah, since you put me down.  
My smile is my make up  
I wear since my break up with you.._

"_So take a good look at my face,  
You'll see my smile looks out of place.  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace.  
The tracks of my tears,_

"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, take a good look at my face oh yeah.  
See my smile it's out of place ah look a little bit,  
closer it's easy to trace  
the tracks of my tears._"

James finished with a smile and reluctantly broke eye contact with Kendall to look back at the talent scouts. The woman had a trace of a smile on her face, while the man was staring at him in concentration. The two of them began to converse, so he looked back at his boyfriend who was smiling. Kendall gave him a thumbs up then showed him his phone. James realized that Kendall had recorded the whole thing, and he, too, smiled.

The man, Hawk, cleared his throat to get James attention. "Please go wait in the lobby and we'll let you know, but things are looking good for you." James could have sworn he saw a smile on Hawk's face, but he couldn't be sure.

James walked off stage and headed to the back of the auditorium. Kendall quickly stood up and gave James a big hug. "You did amazing." Kendal whispered in his ear. They stayed like that for a second and Kendall noticed that Hawk was watching the two with interest. Kendall also noticed how Hawk frowned deeply when James kissed him. Hawk quickly turned around and said something to his assistant, who in turn looked at them with a frown. As Kendall began to get angry, James happily dragged him to the lobby.

Kendall could feel his blood boil as he thought of how the two scouts reacted. He knew there would trouble if James didn't get chosen because they were homophobes. Kendall sat down next to James and grabbed his hand tightly. He needed to calm down before he did something extremely irrational.

"Babe, you okay? Kenny? Why are you all tensed up?" James worriedly looked at his boyfriend who had become tense very quickly. James squeezed Kendall's hand comfortingly.

Kendall relaxed slightly at his boyfriends touch. He turned to James and gave him a reassuring kiss. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just nervous for you." Kendall lied with a small, fake smile.

James saw right through his lie, but knew that when Kendall got like this, there was no way he would get him to talk about it. He gave his boyfriend his own fake smile and nodded his head. "Yeah. I hope we don't have to wait very long." James' nerves were quickly returning and Kendall could see it on his face. Kendall pulled James into his side and put his arm around him. They sat like that until Hawk's assistant came back out and called James in, again. Kendall pushed him reassuringly and James followed the assistant.

"James," Hawk began, sending him a look of disappointment and disgust, "I thought you were great. But I'm sad to inform you that we just heard back from a singer in Missouri, and we have chosen to pick them. Don't stop singing, though, because you are good. Thank you for trying out."

Each word felt like a punch to the stomach for James and he had to try very hard to keep his emotions in check as he thanked them and shook their hands. When he walked out and saw the hopeful look on Kendall's face, he couldn't keep them in anymore. The blonde noticed this and quickly brought James in for a hug, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Kendall then noticed people were beginning to stare and swiftly took James outside. There they stood while Kendall tried to soothe James and keep his own anger under control. When James was calm again, Kendall took him to their favorite diner, Ross's Diner, where Jennifer Knight (Mama Knight) worked. They quickly sat down in their favorite corner booth, and James leaned into his boyfriends side, laying his head on Kendall's shoulder. They sat in silence as they waited for their waitress to come and take their order; James had his eyes closed, trying to keep his disappointment in check, while Kendall rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mama Knight greeted as she reached their table.

"Hey, Mom." Kendall gave his mother a small smile, while James just gave her a small wave, opening his eyes but not really looking up.

'Is everything okay?' Mama Knight mouthed to her son. Kendall gave her a slight nod with a look that said 'Tell you later.' She accepted this answer with a nod. 'What do you want to eat?' She mouthed as she noticed James had yet to look up.

'The usual, please.' Kendall mouthed. His mother nodded and went away to place their order. He looked down at his angel and his anger quickly increased, but he pushed it away so he could focus on James. "Angel." Kendall said with a small smile.

James finally looked up and looked his blonde boyfriend in the eyes. He could see the love within them and he remembered the hope that shone in them just half an hour earlier. James quickly looked backed down as he felt the tears return to his eyes.

Kendall frowned. "James, angel, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," came the mumbled reply.

"What exactly happened that has you so crushed?"

"They just told me that they chose someone from Missouri. They said I should keep singing, but th-they looked at me with such d-disgust." James started to stutter as the tears silently began to fall. "I mean, when I f-first tried out, you-you heard them. They said things were looking g-good for me. So I-I don't know w-why they'd look at me like t-that." Kendall pulled James into a hug and his brunette cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh. James. You sang amazingly. They must be stupid not to choose you. You are a beautiful singer." Kendall lifted his chin and made the singer look him in the eyes. "Don't let them get to you. Here, listen for yourself. You sang like an angel." He handed James his phone and hit play. After a few seconds, James voice played through.

As they sat there listening to James' singing, Kendall felt his angel relax into him, which in turn helped him relax (to some extent). He still felt the anger inside him, but knew he needed to keep in control of it before he did something he would regret. The blonde distracted himself by playing with one of James' hands and concentrating on the music. By the end of the song, James had a small smile on his face, and had begun to tell Kendall all the different places he, himself, could improve on and where he noticed his pitch was a little off. Kendall smiled when he realized that meant James wasn't going to give up on his dream that easy. He listened to his boyfriend ramble on for the few minutes until Mama Knight brought them their food.

Mama Knight set their food in front of them and smiled at her son before walking away, all the while James was distracted critiquing his own singing. After he still didn't notice his food for another five minutes or so, Kendall placed his hand gently on his boyfriend's face to get his attention. "Jamie, as much as I'm enjoying sitting here listening to you talk, our food is getting cold and I'm hungry."

James shot him a confused look before he finally noticed his food sitting in from of him. "Oh," he blushed softly, "sorry, I, uh didn't realize."

Kendall gave him a quick kiss then turned to enjoy his cheeseburger, fries, and pink smoothie. He smirked when James's face lit up at the sight of the dinosaur chicken nuggets and pink smoothie sitting before him. _Gosh, he can be such a kid_, Kendall thought to himself.

After James got over his excitement and dug into his food, he turned to his boyfriend, with food in his mouth, and asked him something he had been wanting to know for weeks. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? Am I forgetting something?" he responded seriously, thought his eyes showed he really did know.

James hit him playfully. "It's our two year anniversary, you jerk. You know, the big zero-two."

"Oh, how could I ever forget the big zero-two," Kendall said with a wink. "To answer your question, it's a surprise."

"Okay, well anything special I need to wear?"

"Just you're pretty face."

"I always wear my pretty face. Why do you think I've got all of the school flirting with me?"

"I thought it was just because you're rich."

James scoffed, "No, that's just a bonus. But don't worry, babe, I won't leave you for them, no matter how tempting."

"Oh, well I feel special," Kendall rolled his eyes. "What did I ever do to gain such special treatment?"

"Absolutely nothing, I was just bored one day and thought what the heck, I'll ask out the first person I'd see, and it just happened to be my best friend. I'm surprised I've stayed this long."

Kendall shoved his egotistic boyfriend. "If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I asked you out, sweetie."

"Well, you never know, I could have asked you out if you gave me time."

"Yeah, right. Keep thinking that, angel."

They continued their back and forth banter for a good hour before they noticed Mama Knight sending them a look that clearly said, '_Time to go home_,' well in so many words. They left the diner, after they disagreed on who would pay, and began their walk home. James, once again, put his arm around Kendall's shoulders and Kendall put his hand in James back pocket while leaning into James embrace. They walked in silence, each lost in thought. Kendall felt his blood boil again and unintentionally tensed. James was thinking about their anniversary the next day, when he felt Kendall tense. He instantly recognized the signs of a pissed off Kendall; his face was scarily blank of all emotion, his whole body tensed, and if you looked closely, you could see a small flame of anger in his eyes. He realized that his own audition rejection was affecting his boyfriend too, and started rubbing soothing circles on Kendall's shoulder as a sign of reassurance that he was okay, and the blonde had no reason to be so angry.

Kendall knew James was trying to calm him down, but for some reason his anger wouldn't subside. Normally he could control his anger, within reason, but today was different. This hadn't happened since last year when some new kid from Texas thought he could be an ass to the 'gay lovebirds.' That kid ended up with a black eye (James) and a broken nose and hand (Kendall.) Kendall knew he would have kept going if James, Logan, and Carlos hadn't pulled him off the twerp. Since he was in elementary school, he had had anger management issues, but with some help from his family and friends he learned to control it by playing hockey and boxing, though he only boxed in his room because he got bored of the sport.

Today, though, something seemed to snap and he wasn't able to let it go. He thought maybe because Hawk was a homophobe, but it was more than likely that Hawk made his strong James, cry. He eventually got himself to loosen up, though the anger stayed in the pit of his stomach, so that he could reassure James he was fine, though he knew James didn't believe a word he said. For the rest of the walk, James tried to distract Kendall by talking about the upcoming hockey season, and for the most part it seemed to work. Too soon for both of them, they arrived at the Diamond Mansion.

The couple walked to the front door and stood in a comfortable silence, just standing there in each others arms and enjoying the company. Sadly, everything good had to end, and James stepped back so he could look at Kendall. He leaned in for a goodnight kiss, but the simple kiss quickly turned into more and soon Kendall had James pushed against the wall. He felt his anger finally start to fade and have it replaced by James' warmth. When they pulled apart for air, James had his hands on Kendall's neck and Kendall's were in James' hair.

"Goodnight, Jamie," Kendall whispered.

"Goodnight, Kenny," James responded with a smirk. "And, thank you. Really, thank you. I've accepted the rejection, well mostly, and it's only pushed me to want to improve and do better. So, tonight wasn't a total bust, really it wasn't." He felt Kendall tense again and started to play with the blonde's hair. "Don't be mad. It's okay. I'm okay."

Kendall's blood was boiling again. He tried to relax into James' touch, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to calm down. "I'm not mad," he lied.

"Please don't lie to me. Just go home and relax, box if you have to, just please don't do anything stupid, okay? Just go straight home." James could hear the plead in his own voice. He sighed in relief when Kendall nodded his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, angel." They untangled themselves from each other and with one more quick kiss, James entered his house and closed the door.

Kendall slowly left the Diamond property and was about to turn toward home, when he decided to walk through town to try and calm down. As he walked he thought of anything and everything, trying to calm down. He thought of meeting his best friends, playing hockey, boxing, taking on a group of seniors (as freshman) along with his friends who thought it'd be funny to pick on Logan, asking James out, a very awkward first date, and every date since then. After he went through all these memories, he noticed it wasn't working and decided it might be good to go back to the diner and talk with his mom.

He was about three blocks away from the diner, when he heard a familiar and aggravating voice coming from the nearest alley. Kendall turned and saw Hawk talking into the phone while smoking a cigarette. Instantly, Kendall's anger raged through him and all he wanted to do was hit the guy in the nose. He looked around the area and noticed there was no one around, except for a bar five stores down, but the music was so loud no one would notice anything.

The next thing Kendall knew he was walking down the alley towards Hawk. Hawk finished yelling into his phone and hung up angrily. He took a drag of his cigarette and noticed someone walking towards him, though couldn't tell who he was because of the darkness.

"Hey, you got another cigarette?" Kendall asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Hawk handed Kendall a cigarette and offered him his lighter. Once Kendall had lit the cigarette and returned the lighter, Hawk spoke again. "So, do you usually creepily ask people for cigarettes, or is this a one time thing?"

Kendall forced a laugh. "Eh, kinda a one time thing. Just needed a stress reliever. Had a hectic day." He took a drag and quickly covered his cough.

"I know what you mean. I had to listen to about a hundred people try and sing. It was terrible."

"Wait, are you Hawk from Hawk Records?" Kendall acted surprised.

"Yeah, I am."

"Was anyone good?"

"A few. There was this one kid who sang amazing, but turned out he was gay and I couldn't sign him. Gay teenagers just don't sell enough records, you know?" Hawk threw down his cigarette and crushed it. "Well it was nice talking to you, kid, but I gotta get back to the bar and find my assistant."

Kendall threw down his own cigarette and stopped Hawk. "So, you rejected James because he's _gay_?" He felt his anger boiling up again.

"Wait, how did you-" Hawk looked at the kid closer and recognition crossed his face. "Hey, you're the gay kid's boyfriend. Look, kid, no offense to the gays or anything, but yeah I did. My boss wants a kid who can bring in big cash, and well gay kids don't. Sorry. Tell him to try again when he straightens out." He tried again to push past the kid, but Kendall wasn't having it.

"You homophobic jerk! I can't believe you! James was great! All you homophobes are complete idiots, never seeing the big picture! Him being gay could effect sales but you would also get a lot of support from gay organizations! You, Hawk, are an ass and wouldn't know what's fame worthy if it hit you in the face!" Kendall was barely holding his anger in, and it was getting harder with every word he said.

"Look, _kid_, you need to calm down before you do something stupid. Go home and cry to your mommy or that fag little boyfriend of yours and get out of my w-."

The next thing Kendall knew, he felt his fist hit something with a sickening crack. He then realized he had just fractured Hawk's nose. He watched as Hawk stood up and wiped at his face. Hawk quickly swung back, but Kendall dodged and hit Hawk's stomach. Hawk recovered faster than Kendall expected and he soon felt a fist connect with his cheek right below his eye.

He quickly recovered and spit blood into Hawk's face with a smile. He punched Hawk again in the nose and felt his nose break this time. Hawk surprisingly stayed on his feet and went for a right jab to Kendall's stomach, but Kendall easily dodged, grabbed Hawk's arm and used the opportunity to hit his Adam's apple. He felt his boxing skills kick in and went for another series of jabs to Hawk's ribcage and jaw. The blonde heard the crack of a few ribs and kicked Hawk again in the ribs, breaking them and knocking Hawk to the ground.

Kendall knew that he'd gotten the message and should leave, but he couldn't seem to stop and the anger took over. He stepped on Hawk's hand, stopping him from trying to grab his phone. He increased the pressure and heard Hawk scream out. Kendall kicked Hawk in the face then knelt down on his ribs. He started to punch Hawk repeatedly in the face and eventually dislocated the guy's jaw. He felt the skin on his knuckles break and he thought he might have heard a knuckle break but he wasn't sure.

He took a break from his assault, and lifted Hawk by his collar. He was about to speak when Hawk started coughing up blood and got it all over Kendall. "P-please, stop," Hawk begged, but Kendall didn't seem to hear him or feel the nails of Hawk's hand digging into his arm and breaking skin. He just looked into the terrified face of the man and felt no sympathy or sorrow. He lifted his fist again and punched Hawk hard enough in the temple to knock him out, but his grip had slipped so when he punched him, Hawk's head slammed into the pavement.

Kendall felt that he had had enough and finally got control of himself. As he started to stand up, he saw blood start to pool up behind Hawk's head. The blood drained from Kendall's face as he reached down to check Hawk's pulse. He stopped breathing when he realized the talent scout had no pulse and wasn't breathing. Kendall quickly backed up from the body and leaned against the wall on the side of the alley.

It took a good ten minutes before it fully sunk in. He, Kendall Knight, just killed a man. He started to panic and it took a few more minutes before he got ahold of his emotions. Then he started to think. What is he gonna do now? Is he gonna call the cops and turn himself in? What will his family think? What will his friends think? What will James think? James... He had told him to go straight home and he hadn't listened. Now as he stared at Hawk's dead body and thought of James, he started to cry. He had screwed up big time. Kendall didn't think he could think of a plan out of this one. But he was Kendall Knight, he could always think of a plan.

Kendall took a deep breath and really thought about what to do. He had to get rid of the body. No body, no evidence. But he would need help, there was no way he could do it alone. Wait, he couldn't call anyone. Whoever he called would be an accessory to murder. If he called Logan, he could not get into med school like he dreamed. If he called James, well James would surely break up with him and wouldn't be able to live his dream. Kendall could not lose James. If he called Carlos, well Carlos would have to lie to his dad, and he couldn't ask him to that, but if he didn't, well he'd probably go to jail. He knew Carlos would come if he called, but could he use his friend's loyalty like that... He'd be destroying a chance for a future for his friends if they got caught...

Kendall sighed. He didn't have a choice. He needed to call someone. He grabbed his phone from his pocket with shaking hands and dialed his friend's number.

* * *

**hey, guys, again. I would love it if you guys could help me out! I still would love ideas for the big zero-two anniversary. I'm bad at romantic stuff. PM me or review your ideas! Love you people! Cya! :)**


End file.
